Bluetooth is wireless communication protocol that allows a plurality of Bluetooth-enabled devices to communicate in a secure, ad-hoc fashion, by sharing user data. The shared data comprises, for example, personal identification number (PIN) codes, which are used by the Bluetooth security architecture for purposes of encryption and authentication to establish secure and trusted relationships between Bluetooth-enabled devices. More specifically, at a link layer, Bluetooth provides authentication, encryption, and key management of the various keys involved. Authentication involves the user providing a PIN that is translated into a 128-bit link key that can be authenticated in a one or two-way direction. Once devices are authenticated, the link can be encrypted at various key lengths. The link layer security framework provides various authentication schemes and a flexible encryption scheme that allows devices to negotiate for key length. Bluetooth devices that use encryption and authentication will utilize similar link keys to communicate. To provide the same link keys, either the same PIN code can be input by a user, or a mandatory, fixed PIN code (which is stored on the device and cannot be entered on the UI (user interface) level) could be used. Most Bluetooth devices, however, have different PIN codes, so that one of the devices should receive a PIN code from a user.
With Bluetooth devices such as display panels that do not comprise a user interface, however, it is very inconvenient to receive user data such as the PIN code from a user for purposes of authentication or encryption. On the user interface level, the user data comprises information such as a “Bluetooth Device Address” (BD_ADDR) (which is a unique address of the device that is used during a device discovery process), a PIN code (or Bluetooth Passkey), and a user-friendly name (or Bluetooth device name), which a user can input directly.
A Bluetooth device utilizes master parameters including BD_ADDR of a user and clock information for establishing a physical connection, as well as executing the steps of “Inquiry” and “Page” in order to exchange information. The “Inquiry” step discovers where the Bluetooth device is located and obtains the user's BD_ADDR. The “Page” step substantially makes connection between two devices. The user receives the BD_ADDR of the master through the “Page” step. Typically, the “Inquiry” process takes 15.24 seconds on average, which is a relatively long time.